


Stumble

by TheSushiMonster



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When they dance, Jemma usually leads.” Skye and Jemma go dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maidenstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenstar/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALISSA!

When they dance, Jemma usually leads.

Skye likes when she leads – Jemma bites the corner of her lip just slightly, enough that it distracts Skye from her eyes in just that second, and there's a wrinkle in her forehead she only gets when a particular problem just doesn't seem solvable (yet.) Skye likes when Jemma leads because it means her own hand is grazing the tiny freckles that dot Jemma's shoulders and while she follows, Skye leaves letters for Jemma to read later.

Sometimes when they're dancing, Jemma will trip over air and fall; in those moments, when Skye inhales a quick breath and gasps out in concern, Skye feels real panic – she understands what it means for everything to disappear except the woman in her arms, steady against her chest.

When Skye catches Jemma, she understands what it means to fall in love.

"What?" says Jemma, lifting her eyebrow. The loud music and throngs of people mingling return to her attention; Skye blinks and shakes her head, a tiny small grazing her lips.

"Nothing," she says, because they are sitting with their chairs pushed together at a table in the back. Fitz sits beside her, fiddling with his watch, and he snorts.

"She's staring at you like you've got rainbows coming out of your arse," he says flatly, frowning when something clicks between his fingers. "You two should dance." He's not even looking at them, more concerned with his work, and Skye rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you go dance? That girl over there has been eyeing you the entire time we've been here." Skye nods towards their left and Fitz takes the moment to follow her gaze.

He frowns. Jemma squeezes her hand and Skye struggles to not giggle. "Really?" says Fitz, glancing back quickly at the pair.

"Really, Fitz," says Jemma, leaning forward and using her free hand to loosen his grip on his watch. "Go."

Fitz hesitates and Skye kicks his chair. He glares for a moment before catching her gaze; Skye glares harder, hoping for all his genius he can  _understand_ , and when Fitz smirks, Skye relaxes just slightly. "Fine, fine, I'm going." Before he does, he dips down beside Jemma, leaving a small kiss in her hair. He whispers in her ear and Jemma blushes; with another grin, Fitz grabs the watch and disappears in the crowd.

Skye looks at Jemma. "Well?"

"He was just being – Fitz," says Jemma, smiling fondly and shaking her head. Their intertwined hands sit in her lap now, and Skye bites down the smile that wants to fill her face. Jemma's thumb is drawing circles on the back of her hand.

Skye takes her other hand and runs her fingers through Jemma's hair. "You're beautiful," she says, barely, because Jemma is still blushing and her eyes glitter between evasive looks. Skye lets her fingers linger on Jemma's cheeks before pulling back slightly. "So I wanted to ask you something." Jemma tilts her head with curious eyes. Skye inhales, something in her stomach desperately aching, but the moment of hesitation grabs hold and she shakes her head instead. "Do you wanna dance?"

Jemma shrugs. "Sure."

And as usual, Jemma leads, with her hands wrapped around Skye's waist and her feet gliding across the floor. Skye almost forgets when her thumb slips under the strap of Jemma's dress, to dance across the bare skin. But Jemma nudges her to turn, and Skye rolls her eyes and does so.

When the world stops spinning, Skye looks at Jemma and all the nerves in her gut turn to steel: she loves Jemma Simmons. So she lessens the distance between them so she can whisper into Jemma's ear. While her hand slides up to rest on her lower back, Skye exhales.

"So we should get married."

Jemma stumbles over air and unsuspected words, but Skye catches her. And when Jemma kisses her in answer, Skye falls in love all over again.


End file.
